Khorne
Character Synopsis Khorne is the Chaos god of anger, violence, and hate. Khorne is the mightiest and the second to emerge of the four Gods of Chaos, fully coming into existence during Terra's Middle Ages. Every act of violence gives Khorne power, whether committed by his followers or by their enemies. The name Khorne is derived from the name of his Dark Tongue, Kharneth, meaning "Lord of Rage" or "Lord of Blood". Although Khorne despises the use of magic and accordingly hates Tzeentch, Slaanesh is his opposite. Khorne and Slaanesh personify two entirely opposing aspects of Chaos, and Khorne considers Slaanesh a weakling without martial pride or honor. Images of Khorne show it to be a mighty being, sitting upon a great throne of brass atop a mountainous pile of bleached skulls centered in a lake of blood. The skulls are of all those slain by Khorne's Champions, and of all his slain Champions. The mountain slowly grows ever higher. Khorne is said to have inherited a martial nobility and honor and considers the weak and helpless to be unworthy of his wrath. His associated number is eight, reflected in the organization of his armies, and in smaller matters such as the number of syllables in a daemonic follower's name. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | High 1-B, likely 1-A | 2-B Verse: Warhammer 40K Name: Khorne, epithets "The Blood God" and "The Lord of Skulls" Gender: Inapplicable (referred to as Male, throughout its appearances) Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time during the 2nd Millennium from the perspective of the material universe Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Rage, War, Murder, and Bloodshed (as well as Martial Nobility and Honor) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Incorporeal, Able to create endless hordes of Daemons from his own essence, Acausality (Paracausality), Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, Power Nullification (Reflecting far more mortal ideas of honor and sportsmanship, Khorne has the ability to nullify more abstract and magic attacks generated by the other gods), Nonexistent Physiology, Extreme Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, and many abilities not associated with direct combat or fair play, Grows stronger whenever any other beings fight and kill, and/or feel the emotions he embodies | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Conceptual Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly) Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Solar System level while restricted (Even while being held back, his influence is spread over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. An area of space spanning numerous solar systems is rendered completely uninhabitable due to the conflict between Chaos and the Anathema. The Warp will often randomly swallow up entire sectors of the galaxy composed of numerous solar systems.), Unknown while unrestricted (Were the Emperor unable to continue holding the Chaos Gods back, the Warp's influence would flood into realspace, causing it to be completely destroyed) | High Hyperverse level (Controls The Warp, which contains an infinite number of Higher Dimensions inside a Brane World. Transcends the Material Multiverse which already encompasses so many Dimensions that it cannot be defined by limited human language), likely Metaverse Level '''(Exists beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) | '''Multiverse Level (The strongest of The Chaos Gods. His mere rage engulfs the entire Multiverse and his daemons, who can create entire pocket dimensions of Universal Size are far below Khorne. His sword is made of dying universes and can produce heats that burn entire worlds) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events, Has near complete knowledge of the entire galaxy and at least millions of other universes Weaknesses: He is unable to manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Versions: Outside The Warp | In The Warp | Fantasy Setting Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Villains Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Beings Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:RPG Characters Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Blood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regenerators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1